


Wuv, True Wuv

by Darkrivertempest



Series: Luvlikerocketz and Dyno Drabbles Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the annual Halloween party at Malfoy Manor, Draco searches for his true love amidst the throngs of costumed revelers. Will he find her in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wuv, True Wuv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexajohnson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexajohnson).



> Written for the LJ Community, Luvlikerocketz 2009, for Alexajohnson. 
> 
> Prompt: Fic inspired by the Rascal Flatts song, _See Me Through_. Lyrics from the song and several lines of dialogue from the movie, _The Princess Bride_ are scattered throughout.
> 
> Unrepentant, sugar coma-inducing fluff. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and canon Potter Verse belong to JK Rowling and associates. I am in no way affiliated with Warner Brothers, JK Rowling, or Scholastic. I do not make any money from the publishing or writing of this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta: Sotia!

“Please be here,” he whispered, standing in a darkened alcove.

Scanning the crowd in the largest ballroom to grace Malfoy Manor, Draco shifted slightly to the right to see past a rather ridiculous costume that looked like a humongous ape with a tiny woman clutched in its paws. He was searching for one specific person.

Hermione Granger. 

They’d only been together six months and already they’d had their first major fight, both of them yelling at the top of their lungs about something he couldn’t even remember now. That had been almost two weeks ago. Two weeks without her calm and tender presence, two weeks without her passionate kisses or her infectious laughter… two weeks of utter misery. 

“Are you hiding?” murmured a voice close by, startling him.

Darting his gaze to the woman standing next to him, Draco gave Luna Lovegood a small smile. “Is it that obvious?”

She returned his smile. “Just a bit.” Glancing in the same direction the other blond had been looking, Luna raised her eyebrows. “If you’re looking for your princess, she’s over by the French doors,” she offered slyly.

He narrowed his eyes. “How do you—”

Winking at him, she tapped the side of her nose, as if that explained everything. “I’m allergic to _Buttercups_.”

“I take it you’ve read the book then,” he drawled, shifting the sword at his waist so it wouldn’t accidentally stab his foot.

“And seen the movie,” she confirmed. “Hermione showed it to me.”

That made sense. It was one of the first things they’d done as a couple, sitting down with a bowl of popcorn and a Muggle movie called _The Princess Bride_. Though he’d never admit it out loud, he loved the interplay of the characters and the concept that _true love_ would conquer all, even death. It was a ritual that all her friends and loved ones had gone through.

“You look very dashing in your _Dread Pirate Roberts_ costume, I must say,” Luna posed, looking him up and down. “She’ll definitely swoon when you scoop her up and ride off into the sunset.”

His face fell at her words and he backed further into the corner. “I doubt she’ll even let me near her right now.”

Turning her attention to the Halloween party that was in full swing, Luna walked backwards until she was standing next to Draco. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that.”

Tugging on his ear to show his nervousness, he muttered, “Why?”

“She’s seen the real you, Draco,” Luna said quietly. “Through whatever mask you wore – the good, bad, and the utterly terrible.”

“Thanks,” he groused sarcastically. 

“I bet before you met her, you worried about no one but yourself,” she pondered aloud, ignoring his grumblings. “It’s difficult to go from that to caring about someone significant in such a short amount of time.” She nudged his shoulder in a friendly manner. “You’re bound to stumble or fail at some point.”

“If this is your attempt to cheer me up, _you’re_ failing miserably,” Draco snorted, crossing his arms. 

“I wasn’t,” she said simply. “But you must realise, since you’ve never been in a healthy relationship, that you’ll be learning as you go along.”

“But I messed up, Lovegood,” he countered. “And now she won’t even speak to me.”

“What did you two fight about?”

Playing with the black fabric covering his blond locks, Draco sighed in frustration. “I don’t even remember.”

Patting him on the arm sympathetically, she arched a brow. “If it’s not worth remembering, then it’s not worth being miserable without her.” In an uncharacteristic show of affection, Luna stood on her tiptoes and brushed his cheek with a kiss. “Death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it a little while.”

Stepping away, Luna Lovegood, dressed as Mother Nature in her gauzy sheath, immersed herself in the sea of costumed guests, leaving behind a heartsick pirate.

~*~

The light from the ballroom cast honeyed highlights upon her caramel-coloured tresses and Draco could scarcely breathe from the ache in his chest at the sight of her lone form on the balcony. Her diaphanous lacy gown and gem encrusted tiara twinkled like fairy lights, making her seem ethereal in her splendour. Stealing close to Hermione, he knew when she realized she wasn’t alone as her frame stiffened, though she did not speak.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, his voice like a low hum in the chilled night air.

Her shoulders slumped as her head bowed, her curls falling to hide her face. “And I you.”

Clasping his hands together behind his back to keep from reaching for her, Draco moved closer until he stood at her left side. “You know, while I was being my usual greedy self these past weeks, Mother Nature paid me a visit.”

He could see her brow frown in confusion, so he continued. “I thought she was going to tell me meaningless platitudes, like _time heals everything_ , in hopes to alleviate my melancholy.”

“Doesn’t it?” Hermione asked quietly, afraid to mar the atmosphere.

Slowly shaking his head, he laid a palm over the centre of his chest. “What of the wretched hollow, the endless in between? Am I just supposed to wait it out, hoping desperately that the one who makes me a better person hasn’t decided she’s better off with someone less mental?”

“Draco,” she said patiently. “You’re not mental.”

“I’m a Malfoy,” he snorted. “I was born mental.”

Unable to help herself, she chuckled lightly, smirking. “As you wish.”

They both froze, staring at each other. It was their way, since watching the movie, of expressing their love for one another, code for _I love you_ , just as it was for Westley and Buttercup.

Raising his hand, he traced her beautiful face with light fingertips, as a blind man memorizes the countenance of a loved one. He knew she had exactly ninety-eight freckles scattered upon her small nose and that when she was in the throes of passion, her eyes gleamed golden at the edge of her iris. Only a man totally devoted would know these things.

Cupping her cheek, he let his thumb rub circles against her soft flesh. “I love and need you as a rose loves and needs the sun,” he whispered.

She closed her eyes and muffled a sob as tears edged her lashes. Her breath was quickly stolen by him in an urgent and passionate kiss, both of them moaning as they tried to make up for lost time. 

“I know I’ve let you down,” he panted against her lips. “But I’m still trying to get used to having you around, used to us.”

“Oh, Draco,” she wept, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crux of his neck. “You have all the time in the world to get used to me.”

Pressing a fervent kiss to her temple, he nuzzled her cheek. “I’m not perfect, that’s for sure, but I promise to always make things right.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” she murmured against his skin. “You just have to love me, that’s all.”

“As you wish, milady,” he purred, nipping her earlobe, causing her to gasp. Becoming sombre, he stared deep in her eyes. “I’m truly sorry, love.”

“You know, there’s nothing greater in the world than true love,” Luna quipped near the French door entrance to the balcony. “Except for a nice MLT, of course.”

Gales of laughter filled the hallowed night, as Draco pulled Hermione close and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her senseless. Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. 

This one left them all behind.


End file.
